


pretty rude

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short fills for 3/5 sentence au prompts from tumblr!angel/demon au ||| angel/human au ||| roommates au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	pretty rude

**Author's Note:**

> more rly short kagehinas!

**angel/demon au, 3 sentences**

Hinata’s fangs and horns may be small but they can bite and nudge into Kageyama’s delicate flesh just as harshly as any other demon unto an angel.

“Watch it,” Kageyama growls when Hianta’s horns prod hard under his chin, “are you _trying_ to stab a hole through me?”

All Hinata has to do is bounce up on his tip toes to make it happen again, so he does and he laughs when Kageyama’s feathery wings flare out to mirror his frustration.

* * *

**angel/human au, 3 sentences**

“You know...for an angel, you’re pretty rude.”

Hinata continues grumbling under his breath as the angel in his bedroom keeps rummaging through his things, tossing whatever fits a particular criteria to Hinata’s bed without a care for its wellbeing.

Kageyama the angel man snorts and, to Hinata’s surprise, doesn’t retort with something incredibly rude for once like call him a dumbass or insist he’s right and Hinata’s wrong--it gives Hinata a moment of peace to get back to his homework.

* * *

**roommates au, 5 sentences**

“...Do you think if I throw the trash down the stairs it’ll bust open?”

Kageyama squints at Hinata, then down the stairs, then at the full trash bag in Hianta’s hand. He’s well aware that Hinata’s least favorite chore is lugging trash down the long flights of stairs down to the dumpster, so he was definitely curious when Hinata told him to come out to hear him out on an idea to make it easier.

He shrugs. “You’re cleaning it up by yourself if it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)


End file.
